dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Destinies/Bard
When you reach 21st level, you can choose an epic destiny. You’re free to delay your choice until a later level or to forgo an epic destiny altogether. If you choose an epic destiny after 21st level, you gain all of the epic destiny’s benefits that are for your level and lower. Bard Fatesinger The Song of Heroes resonates in your soul. Until you can join the chorus, you share the wonder of its music with the world. :Prerequisites: 21st-level bard In the darkest days of the divine war against the primordials, when those agents of oblivion seemed fated to tear down the divine works and unravel creation itself, the gods’ heralds joined voices and spurred mortal champions to fight back. Their song made heroes of common folk, giving them the resolve to stand fast against the tide of enemies around them. These early heralds live on still in the legends and tales of their descendants, and without their emboldening song, the world might have come to an end. You have studied the Song of Heroes, and you know that all great champions still hear its melody. They might not be aware of it, but at some point they, like you, caught a faint note of it. The distant strains of this ancient song—hidden in an uplifting tune, perhaps, or half-remembered in a stirring call to action—provide the inspiration that mortals need to rise above the mundane and become legends. Immortality? You have heard the haunting melody of that ancient song. In that moment, when the words of creation echoed in the harmony of the cosmos, your life’s purpose and final fate became clear. Now, your course changed, you devote your time to teasing out the fragments of this ancient song and binding them into a single work, restoring the Song of Heroes to the world to stir new champions to fight against the enemies of creation and safeguard the world for the future. The Eternal Chorus: When you complete your Destiny Quest, you unlock the fullness of the glorious work, each elusive note captured in the proper order, the music clear. For the first time, you can perform the Song of Heroes in its entirety. The song’s purity dissolves your form until you join the singers of yore in body and voice, blending your resonant tones with the rest of the chorus to carry the song forward into eternity. Fatesinger Features :Destiny Fulfilled (21st level): You can spend an action point to allow an ally within 20 squares of you to make an attack as a free action, instead of taking an extra action yourself. If the ally’s attack hits, you regain the action point. :Fate’s Clarity (24th level): Whenever you use your majestic word power, the target can roll twice on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks and use the result he or she prefers until the start of your next turn. :Heroic Inspiration (30th level): Whenever an ally within 5 squares of you spends an action point to make an attack, you and all allies can spend a healing surge as a free action. Fatesinger Power Arcane Class Archlich You fail to remain living, but also fail to die. Undead, you ensure your ability to defend against evil forever. :Prerequisites: 21st level, any arcane class You pursue eternal life as an undead creature. Most wizards who search for and achieve easy immortality by way of esoteric necromantic texts are evil, avaricious spellcasters who stop at nothing to achieve their ultimate goals. For some, that goal is lichdom itself But you have a greater, nobler purpose. Unlike many who have become liches before you, you have trained your mind to avoid succumbing to the madness that necromantic preservation often brings. For instance, you did not perform the foul ritual that traded your life for animation the moment you found it; you waited until your power was equal to the change. Nor did you accept the aid of Orcus, Demon Prince of the Undead, to empower the ritual, but you waited to find methods outside his control. In doing so, you escaped his touch, though you bear his personal enmity to this day. Immortality? When you complete your final quest, an age of the world concludes. It is time to make way for new heroes. However, you do not go too far. You watch the world and all that goes on upon it by means of a cadre of spies and magical sensors. You reside in a secluded citadel deep underground or in a far corner of one of the planes. You are content to let the events of the world roll on, watching; however, you are not completely indifferent. Now and then, you can provide a clue to help those in need. Archlich Features :Archlich Knowledge (21st level): Your Intelligence score increases by 2. :Archlich's Phylactery (21st level): You create a magical receptacle that contains your life force. When you drop to 0 hit points or fewer, you and your possessions crumble to dust. A day later, you reappear alive with maximum hit points in a space adjacent to your phylactery, with all your possessions. Your phylactery can be destroyed. It has 40 hit points and resist 20 to all damage. The typical phylactery is a sealed metal box filled with parchment inscribed with magical phrases written in your blood. Phylacteries can come in other forms, such as rings, gems, or amulets, but they always have 40 hit points and resist 20 to all damage. If your phylactery is destroyed, you can make a new one by spending 10 days and 50,000 gp. :Shroud of Life and Death (21st level): Any living enemy that comes within 3 squares of you or starts its turn there takes 5 necrotic damage. Any undead enemy that comes within 3 squares of you or starts its turn there takes 5 radiant damage. :Lich Resistances (21st level): You gain resist necrotic and resist poison equal to 5 + one-half your level. :Mastery over Death (24th level): Once per day, when you die, you can empower your undead form instead of dying. You regain hit points equal to half your maximum hit points. Until the end of the encounter, you can't spend healing surges, and any creature that attacks you and deals damage takes ongoing 20 necrotic damage (save ends). :Essence of Undeath (30th level): Whenever an enemy within 5 squares of you is reduced to 0 hit points or fewer, you regain the use of an expended arcane encounter power. Archlich Power Archspell When you especially like a spell, you squeeze every last advantage from its casting. :Prerequisites: 21st level, any arcane class In your expert opinion, of all the varied spells that have passed the lips of casters down the ages, there is one whose elegance, power, and conceptual fundamental beauty surpasses all others. You should know, because you have endured much to master it. You refer to this spell of spells (with some pride) as your "signature spell." Other arcane characters might cast the same spell, but your study of it, with an attention to detail none could ever hope to match, has unlocked intricacies of the power that have been lost on all others. Of course, it would be impossible to research every spell in your arsenal with such exacting care. There is not time enough in anyone life for such a project. That's why you have chosen just one spell to devote yourself to entirely. A single spell, one which no other creature will ever cast as magnificently as you cast it. Sometimes you take pity on others you happen to encounter that also cast your Signature spell. You might approach these unenlightened mages and offer them encouragement, and explain to them that one day they might be great, but only if they improve their technique with the spell in question. If they show interest, you are more than happy to demonstrate your skill with your spell. As you progress in power and mastery, your reputation as a connoisseur of your signature spell also grows. In fact, your name begins to become synonymous with the spell. You can hardly imagine anything more satisfying: With every casting, your name, too, is spoken aloud. Immortality? Upon completion of your final quest, you gain a final insight into the elegant complexity that lives within your spell. Having cast it so many times, you awaken a resonance between it and your own soul. Once you put your mortal affairs in order, you embrace that resonance. One last time, you cast your signature spell. As the final syllable leaves your lips, the casting infuses every fiber of your being. You and your spell become one and the same. As long as anyone else knows your spell, you persist in that caster's living mind and in the dusty texts of old tomes, encoded in the spell's formula. Perhaps one day when some special mage rediscovers and casts the spell, you will return in physical form, ready to help the world again with a mastery only you can provide. Archspell Features Archspells gain many benefits based around a single power chosen with the Signature Spell feature. :Signature Spell (21st level): Choose one of your arcane daily attack powers. You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls with that power. If you retrain that power, you can choose a new arcane daily attack power as your Signature Spell. :Returning Spell (24th level): Once per day, when you die, you regain half your hit points on your next turn. If you have already expended your Signature Spell daily attack power, you regain it. :Living Spell (30th level): You can use your Signature Spell as an encounter power rather than a daily power. Archspell Power __NOEDITSECTION__ Immanence All life is energy. You can see the flows and associations where others see only inanimate matter. :Prerequisites: 21st level, any arcane class Magic is less complex than most believe it to be. Beneath the incantations, the beautifully fashioned implements, the intricately carved circles and sigils, and the lore scribbled in tomes unnumbered lies one simple truth: Everything is energy. Energy comes in many forms, but once the first fundamental truth is grasped, all later use of magic becomes applied manipulation of energy. Energy can be tuned, directed, drawn away, or multiplied. It can be slowed so that it seems to be a solid, or converted to an insubstantial fluid of potential. Others who lack your understanding find you obscure or mystical, but in fact you could not be more practical. In the grand scheme of things, only energy is eternal and true; all its shapes and flows are temporary, and will shift into unrecognizable patterns as time advances. Your comprehension of these truths grants you exceptional and growing power over the world that others believe is mostly physical. Hazardous discharges flow around you like water. You can even extend a fraction of your protection to your allies. So powerful is your control over energy that when your body takes too much hurt, you can convert yourself to a field of substanceless particles. Immortality? When you complete your final quest, your understanding over the nature of energy expands. You suddenly grasp the final truth with which you have so long struggled: Only one energy field exists, and the entirety of the cosmos is made up of this undulating, many-layered expanse. The cosmos and you are one and the same. The same field that makes up every· thing else is part of you. After putting your mortal affairs in order, you transform spontaneously into a being of pure energy, leapfrogging the state of divinity to become a fixture of the cosmos itself After all, even the gods and the primordials are made of energy. You are an Immanence; you are everywhere. Immanence Features :Variable Resistance (21st level): After the first time you take damage of a particular type during an encounter, you gain resist 20 to that damage type until the end of the encounter. :Spirit of Energy (24th level): Once per day, when you drop to 0 hit points or fewer, you regain hit points equal to half your maximum hit points and become a spirit of energy. Until you regain hit points from a healing power or take a short rest, you are insubstantial and have phasing. Also, at the start of your next turn, each enemy adjacent to you takes 20 damage of one of the following types, chosen when you take this form: acid, cold, fire, lightning, necrotic, poison, psychic, radiant, or thunder. :Shared Resistance (30th level): While any ally is adjacent to you, he or she gains your resistances and immunities. Immanence Power Lord of Fate For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Fate's weave requires a cosmic balance. :Prerequisites: 21st level, any arcane class, unaligned alignment You have mastered whole libraries of arcane lore. With all that knowledge, you have glimpsed a universal truth: A cosmic balance hides behind all things, weighing the energies of existence and perhaps judging them. Life, motion, and the intricacy of existence itself participate in a constant interaction of warring forces, but a war subtly harmonized by the balance. Your understanding of this balance informs your actions. Seeing the need for moderation in all things, you seek to damp down fiery passions and heart-wrenching attachments. If you attack the forces of evil, or struggle against chaos, you do so simply to bring the adversary back into a state of balance with virtue and order. You accept that life must include both despair and joy, both beauty and horror. You are becoming an agent of balance-a living exemplar of the cosmic fulcrum. Immortality? As the last mortal breath escapes your lungs, your hard-won knowledge that life and death are eternal twins fills your dissipating perception. In that instant, your soul flashes out into the multiverse, beyond the grasp of the gods or the natural order. The force you sensed as a mortal, the underlying cosmic balance behind all things, accepts you as part of itself You are transfigured into a sentient incarnation of that cosmic balance. It permeates existence, and so do you. Your knowledge multiplies a thousandfold. In your hands rests the future balance of the cosmos. Lord of Fate Features :Turnabout (21st level): When you roll initiative, designate any creature you can see as the target of your Turnabout feature. Until end of the encounter, any condition that target imposes on another creature through the use of an attack power is also imposed on the target. :Shroud of Life and Death (21st level): Any living enemy that comes within 3 squares of you or starts its turn there takes 5 necrotic damage. Any undead enemy that comes within 3 squares of you or starts its turn there takes 5 radiant damage. :Balanced Sum (24th level): Once per day, when an enemy's attack drops you to 0 hit points or fewer, you regain hit points equal to your healing surge value, and you gain temporary hit points equal to your attacker's current hit point value. :Fulcrum of Power (30th level): When you are damaged by an attack power that a creature can recharge, the attacking creature can't attempt to recharge that power until you make an attack roll against it. Magister Magic flows through you as it flows through all the worlds. Magic that flows through you once is yours forever. :Prerequisites: 21st level, any arcane class Your reputation as a powerful spellcaster has only grown in the telling, perhaps sometimes even outpacing your actual abilities. Indeed, some credulous few have gone so far as to call you the "mouth of magic," implying that you are the ultimate expert on all things arcane. You don't go out of your way to dissuade such talk. After all, you are a powerful practitioner of the arcane arts. You are a protege of powerful wizards, sorcerers, and warlocks (if not in the flesh, at least in the study of their lives, their rituals, and the spells they preferred to cast). Furthermore, spells and rituals have been your daily fare for longer than you can recall. You are mortal, yes, but the flux of magic that daily flows through your form lifts you closer and closer to something finer with each arcane utterance. Any wizard, warlock, or other spellcaster can study hard and eventually master a wide variety of magical stratagems. It is not impossible to grow in power and ability. But a few who do so sense an underlying unity to magic, a thread that connects apparently disparate magical functions. Those few, like you, claim the title of Magister and the enhanced magical prowess that goes with it. Regardless of what others say or what you believe, empirical evidence has proved it: You have become one of the most powerful spellcasters in history. You manipulate magic as easily as you breathe. Immortality? Your ultimate destiny is certain to be colorful, but is otherwise open-ended. It is likely to be whatever best suits the unique expression of your class. You might be a chaos sorcerer who decides to live deep within the Elemental Chaos, returning in some future age to help assuage the world's need. You might be a great bard whose magic eventually challenges the immortals, and perhaps wins you a place in the courts of the gods on your own terms. You might be a wizard whose studies have rewarded you with a natural fluency that none could have predicted early in your career, but whose popularity and notoriety live on for centuries afterward- aided by the fact that you remain accessible, if inactive, in a grand tower hidden in a Feywild mountain pass. Magister Features :Magister's Knack (21st level): One ability score of your choice increases by 2. :Magic's Flow (21st level): Whenever you use an arcane encounter or daily attack power, you gain a +4 bonus to the defense or defenses that power attacks until the end of your next turn. :Return of the Magister (24th level): Once per day when you drop to 0 hit points or fewer or are about to take enough damage to kill you, you can spend a healing surge, teleport 15 squares as a free action, and roll saving throws against all effects on you that a save can end. :Magic's Master (30th level):'' Twice per day, you can perform any ritual you have mastered as a standard action. '''Magister Power Sage of Ages Knowledge is power. Once that fact is understood, the power of the gods themselves becomes something knowable. :Prerequisites: 21st level, any arcane class Knowledge is power, freedom, life, and love. With the proper information, you can unravel the secrets of the universe and be the master of your own fate. You have always believed this. Your curiosity about all things is legendary. Even as a child, you asked "why?" more often than any other question. As you matured, you sought knowledge about harder-to-reach places, traveling first the world, then other planes of existence. Knowledge is your solace, your hope, and your support. Faith might be fine for others, but you see it as a shallow edifice. Only objective study and the knowledge gained thereby allows one to see things as they truly are. The petty bickering of kings and nobles holds less and less interest for you, and as you learn more and more about the facade of flesh that mortals wear to hide their souls, even earthly delights begin to lose their flavor. All else pales before the pursuit of pure knowledge. Immortality? When you complete your final quest, you make your plans to withdraw from the world. You have accumulated so much knowledge that you have become a force of nature itself. As one of a select few who have earned the title Sage of Ages, you take up the lonely task of a keeper of secrets, history, and unfettered knowledge. When the time is right, you retreat to a secret place only you know of, a place where you find knowledge within the natural bends and crevices in space and time. You begin to observe a river of events and store them away in your mind. Age, cares, and the needs of the flesh flow around you, not through you. You are a fountainhead of knowledge that other creatures, sometimes even gods, seek out because of your perfect enlightenment. Sage of Ages Features :Paragon of Learning (21st level): You gain a +6 bonus to Arcana checks, Dungeoneering checks, History checks, Nature checks, and Religion checks. :Keeper's Prescience (24th level): At the start of each of your turns, roll a d20. You can use the result of that roll in place of anyone d20 roll you make before the start of your next turn. :Reverse Time (30th level): Once per day, when an attack would normally drop you to 0 hit points or fewer or kill you, you do not die. Instead, you regain maximum hit points and move your place in the initiative order to directly after the creature that made the attack. Sage of Ages Power Category:Epic Destinies